


Mallek Adalov Voiceover

by SimplySeth



Series: Homestuck/Hiveswap Voiceovers [2]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Fandub, Gen, Voiceover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySeth/pseuds/SimplySeth
Summary: A simple voiceover done by me, and the second in a potential series. Took longer than it probably should have. Check it out if you want!





	Mallek Adalov Voiceover

Check it:   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOZXWDjOmN0


End file.
